


Bananas are good

by aron_kristina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Crack, Gen, banana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at sherlockbbc_fic: Sherlock eats a banana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas are good

Bananas are the fruit of the herbaceous plant of the Musa genus. Sherlock Holmes knows this. He also knows 7 ways to kill someone using a banana. None of this explains why he likes them so.

Bananas are just fascinating. When peeled their texture is different on the outside of the peeled fruit, compared to the texture of the bitten off banana. If you push down your tongue lengthwise on the banana you can get it to split in three. The characteristics of a banana changes with the ripening process, so you have to change your eating method depending on that.

Sherlock is sitting in Lestrade's office, contemplating his banana. He hasn't peeled it yet, he's still smelling it and inspecting its colour. It's yellow, still a little green on the edges. He peels it slowly. It looks good, doesn't have too many strings still in the banana. He licks the edge of it, testing the texture and springiness. It's good, not too soft, and he puts the tip between his lips and bites it off. He hears a curious groan as he chews, but he pays it no mind. Bananas are, after all, far more interesting than people.


End file.
